


His head was in the stars

by ShinyOrenjiMushroom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post Series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyOrenjiMushroom/pseuds/ShinyOrenjiMushroom
Summary: It starts with him realizing his aging has slowed due to Allura’s essence. He’s homesick for a world he didn’t know, but as luck would have it Lance finds himself in the role of ruler of new Altea. Navigating his new responsibilities and his resurfacing feelings for Shiro was not easy, he’s got Keith sitting in has his best friend. Keith would rather risk Shiro’s anger and jealousy than listen to the two of them pine separately for each other.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	His head was in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very indulgent gift of long winded Shance for one of my dear friends. Hope you like it. I’m sorry if it’s out of character or for any typos.

Lance knew he shouldn’t have secluded himself away like he did. He knew the others worried about him after Allura’s passing, but he just couldn’t muster the energy. Plus he felt so incredibly out of place among those same amazing friends. Before long, years had past of brief messages and visits if only to keep the others from nosing in his business and worrying more. He felt unsettled and homesick for something he wasn’t sure of. He reasoned that he missed the constant presence of blue and red in the back of his head. It felt more than that though. He felt empty in an unfamiliar way. 

It wasn’t until ten years had passed and he noticed differences between himself and everyone else he saw in small doses. He could see the aging in his family, both physically and in how they carried themselves. Small wrinkles, less energy, more comfortable. Yet he had none of that. He still looked as he did the last day he’d spent with the other paladins. In fact the marks that shown Allura’s essence within him had spread from his cheeks to other areas of his body. Despite his less than jovial mood he also felt strong, like when he’d been piloting red. It caused a wave of anxiety to hit him. He clutched at his hair, fingers digging into his scalp as he gasped for air. In the midst of his panicked breathing he didn’t notice that someone had called him on the vid screen. 

“Lance!”

The surprised voice pulled him out of his attack. His fingers loosened and he turned away from his mirror and toward the screen. “Shiro?” His voice shook. 

“What’s wrong Lance?” The concern was almost palpable through the screen. 

“I’m going to see everyone die before me. I don’t want to be alone.” He stuttered out. 

“What are you talking about? No one is dying.” Shiro paused. “Never mind that, I was going ask to visit since Atlas is docked here for a bit. I’m coming straight to you.” Shiro’s voice softened. “You’re not going to be alone.”

“You don’t understand. I will.” Lance murmured. 

“We won’t let you.” He stated firmly. “Do you hear me Lance?”

“But-“

“No. I promise you won’t be alone. Okay?” Shiro assured gently. “Can you calm down for me? I’ll be there soon.” 

Lance nodded and finally seemed to acknowledge the comforting tone. “I’ll unlock the door.” He muttered hoarsely and then cleared his throat. “You know where to land your craft.” Lance tried to pull some of his fake bravado out but it fell flat. 

Shiro merely chuckled. “I’ll be sure to keep clear of the flowers.”

————-

Lance still felt unsettled, but seeing Shiro walking up the dirt path to his house made the odd emptiness fade a bit. He stood from the swinging bench to greet the other man. Shiro’s prosthetic hand reached out to him first and then reeled him in for a hug. A shuddering breath left him as the long kept seclusion had limited his contact with others. He sighed deeply missing the warmth of being around the other paladins. As he pulled back, he took notice that Shiro didn’t look a day older than his wedding pictures. Lance paused and really looked over his face, free of wrinkles denoting age and only a small inkling of dark circles from long nights. 

“It’s good to see you Lance.” Shiro smiled. “My favorite sharpshooter seems to be hard to find when he wants to hide.”

Lance chuckled feeling his face flush. “Learned a thing or two from Pidge.”

“Good thing I also picked up a few tricks then.” He held Lance back and looked him over as if making sure he wasn’t physically hurt. He nodded when his assessment was done. “Why don’t we catch up? It’s been years since I’ve seen you in person.”

“Yes, I’m aware since all your communication has been from Atlas which I could have sworn you retired from.” Lance nudged him and led the way inside. 

“Old habits die hard.” Shiro chuckled sheepishly. “But I’m here to see you so let’s chat.” His voice took a serious edge. “What had you in such a panic earlier?”

Lance bit his lip and closed his eyes feeling nauseous. Shiro’s hand on his shoulder kept him grounded. “I’m not aging.” he finally whispered. “It sounds stupid hearing it now, but I noticed it after looking at recent family photos. Everyone had small changes, but nothing on me. In fact my body feels uncomfortably more durable and stronger.”

“It’s not stupid Lance. You care deeply about others even if you’ve sequestered yourself out here like this.” Shiro tilted his head. “So, let’s see if we can understand it a bit better. I’m sure communing with the Lions affected all of us. Perhaps we should reach out to Coran. I bet he has some ideas.” 

With Shiro calming him down and speaking reason to him, it suddenly felt dumb that he didn’t think to call the Altean. “I should have thought of that.” He groaned. 

“We never think of the solution when we’re in the moment.” Shiro smiled again. “I’ll call him up and we can ask together so you don’t feel silly about it.”

“Thanks Shiro. Still being my hero all this time later.” He chuckled and scratched nervously at one of his marks. 

A ridiculously long call and lecture with Coran had given Lance an information overload. In short, the combination of Allura’s essence and his exposure to pure quintessence had started to alter his body. Alteans were a long lived race already, but with all that he’d gone through being a paladin it was unsurprising. Safe to say though that his fears of being alone had calmed. Keith, being part Galra would also live long. As would Shiro since his body was a combination of alien DNA and quintessence. Hunk and Pidge wouldn’t share the same longevity per se, but they’d probably outlive their own families too from being paladins. Of course Lance also had Coran too. With all that information it had quieted his fears. Though he didn’t want to ask about the emptiness with Shiro there, he had to know if it was an effect of his body changing as well. 

“Coran, can I ask you something else?” His eyes shifted to the side to watch the former black paladin. 

“Yes my boy. What else do you need to know?” 

“I’ve been feeling odd in my own skin. Like this overwhelming sense of displacement.” He sighed trying to describe it. “It’s like I’m homesick but for something, a place I don’t know.”

“Lance, how long have you—“ Shiro started but was interrupted. 

“You should consider coming here.” Coran murmured softly. “Your people would welcome you.” He added. “I’ve been wondering if you’d come home.”

“What do you mean?” Lance goggled. 

“You are experiencing a void due to not being around other Alteans. So yes it is directly related to your changes.” Coran rubbed his mustache. “If you still had the lions it wouldn’t be so noticeable, but as it is, you’re feeling it heavily.”

“I see.” Lance clicked his teeth mulling it over. “Earth is my home though. You saw how bad my homesickness was when we were fighting.”

“Lance, why don’t you visit and see if it helps.” Shiro reasoned. “No one says you have to uproot your whole life here. I can take you there with Atlas and when you’re ready to come back Keith or I will come get you.”

“I don’t want to inconvenience anyone. You’re all doing important work.” He curled in on himself. 

“Lance, you’re not an inconvenience. We all care about you and are worried. It’s why we all make a point to try and visit when we’re planetside.” 

“Shiro’s right my boy. In fact if I weren’t up to my eyeballs in diplomatic affairs I’d be there too.” Coran agreed exuberantly. 

“Thanks.” Lance smiled. “Yeah. I’ll visit you Coran. Maybe I can be of some use.”

After they ended their call with Coran Lance made a Cuban dinner for Shiro and set him up in one of the guest bedrooms. It felt nice to have another person in the house after a while. In fact his last visit had been from Hunk almost six months prior. Previous to that had been family. The last Shiro had physically been in his house was two years ago when he’d stopped by with Curtis bringing more Alien plants for Lance to work with in his greenhouse. He smiled to himself missing the old dynamic of the paladins all crammed into a one space. Of course he blamed himself for the isolation. Everyone had invited him to participate in different things. But after his tour of spreading Allura’s message he was tired and felt his use had run out. Plus his heart still hurt. Cooking for his former leader felt good. Shiro had more than appreciated the home cooked meal and stood quietly drying dishes next to him, treating Lance as an equal. 

“Thank you Shiro.” He murmured. “I’m sorry for worrying you and everyone.”

“Lance, don’t forget that we do care about you and your well-being. So please don’t feel like a burden for reaching out to any of us.” Shiro turned and looked at him seriously. “It doesn’t matter that I’m back to commanding Atlas or that I’m married, you can talk to me.”

—————

Lance felt a strange wave of familiarity rush over him as he boarded Atlas. His breath caught drinking it in for a moment. Many of the crew at least knew of him and greeted him cordially. He waved and smiled but still kept to himself. He waited on the bridge for when they would take off he didn’t feel the need to settle in anywhere knowing once they’d left earth and jumped that it would be a short trip to New Altea. He itched to feel the lions in his mind and his bayard in hand. 

“Miss it?” Shiro asked upon entering crew following him. 

“Yeah. Strangely feels like home even though it’s not the original castle of lions.” Lance agreed turning to face him. “So how did you learn to wormhole jump? I’ve always wondered since that was strictly an Allura thing.” 

“It took some reconfiguring on Matt and Pidge’s part but because of my arm I can. It takes a lot out of me though since you know I’m not Altean.” Shiro ran his fingers through his bangs pondering. “I bet you could do the jump.” He smiled. 

“Umm... I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Lance flushed. “Dunno how your crew would feel about that.” He laughed. 

“Just like piloting. I know you haven’t lost that ability. Veronica tattled on you.” He chuckled. “Think of how it felt to morph your bayard or commune with your lion. The coordinates are set you just activate the crystals. Want to give it a try?”

“Ummmm...” Lance was conflicted. He wanted to but at the same time the creeping feeling of not being good enough lingered. “I mean, is that safe?”

“I trust you.” Shiro smiled. “Besides, if you get nervous I can step in.”

They waited for preparations to be completed, speaking about what Lance was going to do on New Altea. Coran already had a list of things he wanted Lance to try given that he was imbued with Allura’s essence. Things that he would be reporting to Pidge once they learned the results. In a way he was excited. He felt the old energy to explore coming back to him. Shiro noticed the excitement in his voice even if he held himself in reserve. Once the crew was set Shiro instructed Lance on what to do once they’d launched. No one questioned it either. He introduced Lance and explained what they would be doing and that Atlas was going to stop at New Altea before their official mission. 

“Don’t be afraid Lance. You can do this.”

It felt just like before. He smiled to himself and focused as he took the platform so much like the one Allura used. He felt the thrum of energy under his hands. For a moment her presence seemed to surround him and he breathed deeply. The marks on his cheeks began to glow bright blue. Then they spread like ribbons running down his neck and arms visibly illuminated even through his old garrison Uniform. The crew looked on in awe at the process only being used to seeing their commanding officer in that place. Just as easily as piloting blue, the wormhole opened and Atlas made a smooth jump. Lance was elated. Once Atlas settled he gave the post up to Shiro to continue their trek. 

Instead of docking planetside Coran and Romelle came to Atlas to collect Lance. After a quick farewell from the crew and an escort to Coran’s shuttle Lance found himself on New Altea. It felt like coming home and he knew then what Coran had meant. He was given time to settle in his new quarters and fire off communications to his family and friends before the advisor approached him. Coran gathered him in a tearful hug rambling about how much he missed him. 

“Welcome home Lance.” He cheered pulling the other close. “I had hope you’d one day return to take your crown.”

“What?” Lance gasped out. “What crown?”

“Allura entrusted her power to you. That makes you Altean royalty. It’s part of why your body has been changing. I’ve been acting as regent in your stead.” Coran stated as if talking about parts on the ship. 

“I can’t rule a planet” Lance cried out. “I thought all that talk before me coming was to be an ambassador not a monarch. I’m not a leader.” He mumbled with a frown. 

“Lance, you piloted King Alfor’s lion. Your bayard transformed to an ancient Altean broadsword. Allura believed in you and so do I. You won’t be alone.” Coran’s eyes softened and were near tears. 

“I just...I’m not worthy of this.” He sighed. “I’m just a guy from a farm in Cuba.”

“My boy. Sometimes the greatest kings come from the most humble beginnings.” The advisor cupped Lance’s cheeks. “You will be just fine. Now get some rest. There’s a lot to go over since we’ve last spoken.”

—————-

Lance surprisingly took to Coran’s teachings well. They experimented with what he could do using his new found Altean abilities. When not engaged in that, Lance spent time around the other Alteans learning the language more fluently and the meshing of cultures. He kept busy and found his energy restored and the emptiness fading. Renewed purpose pushed him on. And because of this, he contacted his fellow paladins more regularly. Pidge had been extra excited hearing all the new things he could do, right down to learning how to use different Altean weapons. Hunk had been happy to see him doing well and promised a visit and instruction on preparing good meals from New Altea’s resources. More were messages from Keith and the blade as they were quite busy in their humanitarian efforts. But he’d met with members of the blade from refugee drop offs to New Altea. Keith was a well respected member of the blade and Lance found himself on many occasions speaking with both him and Kolivan about their efforts. Contact with Shiro was limited to more messages than actual vid screen conversations. And that was fine. Shiro’s sincere affirmations meant the world to Lance. To know his former leader was proud of him did immense boosting to his self esteem. 

Without realizing, time had passed beyond what he’d ever expected to stay there. Three earth years had come and gone and he hadn’t once thought of leaving. A message from Veronica updating him on his family that had him reeling over it. Luis had taken over the care of his property with his family. It had been maintained strictly to Lance’s demands, but in seeing his nephew and niece as adults on the grounds, he realized he had no intention of returning to Earth to live. He’d carved his niche into the blended society of New Altea. And though he hadn’t officially been crowned, he planned on doing his best to live up to the trust Coran, Allura, and the others had put in him. 

His crowning ceremony was fast approaching and he had much to do to prepare. Of course it was going to be broadcast to earth so his family and the Garrison could witness. The blade and Atlas were to be present along with many other representatives of the coalition. Lance had his own speeches to prepare as well as going to the balmera to commune and perform ritual. Shay was to walk him through it all. The inhabitants of New Altea had welcomed him into their fold, happy to teach and see their future leader among them. He’d been worried at first but seeing how the melting pot of aliens races had come together had bolstered his resolve to do his very best. 

Keith had arrived first, a cycle before the ceremony to escort him to meet with Shay. There Hunk arrived as well so that he could witness Lance performing the task of prior rulers. He’d spent what seemed like days with Shay learning how to communicate and understand the Balmera. And with her gentle guidance he’d been able to commune successfully. Crystals had been gifted to him to be synthesized into his crown and ceremonial weapon and would serve as a conduit to enhance his abilities. Upon his return the process of creating his adornments had been immediately started with Coran stating the finished form would be visible when he was crowned. Between that and the ceremony date, he contacted family to tell them how much he loved them despite choosing to stay with the Alteans. He gifted his property to Luis and settled his affairs on Earth. 

When his crowning day arrived he was a ball of nerves. Coran had helped him prepare early on and then had left to finish setting up the grand hall. The time waiting was spent talking to Keith about his fears. They’d become close since Allura’s passing despite the brief conversations, able to read each other well. He was again assured that everyone would be with him even with large distances. Easily he’d believed Keith’s sincerity, but not without a passing quip for old time sake. They’d bumped shoulders when walking to the grand hall. Playing at their casual rivalry until it was time to present. Lance approached the throne in the grand hall flanked by Keith and then joined by Kolivan. The entire Atlas crew was among the many onlookers in the audience. He looked out hoping to find the face of his former leader for that morale boost. Hunk and Pidge waved to him. And he recognized many of their allies but saw nothing of the former black paladin. He was surprised to find him at the side of the throne next to Coran instead of in the crowd. The question must have been written on his face as he approached. 

“It is my duty and pleasure as your former commanding officer and friend to be a part of this ceremony.” Shiro smiled warmly. 

“Are you ready my boy?” Coran asked eyes shining. 

“As I’ll ever be.” He breathed and then knelt down. 

Lance’s heart thumped rapidly in his chest as Coran read over his proclamation. He answered each oath with firm acceptance even as his mind wandered. Never in his wildest of dreams would he had seen himself like this. Was Allura proud? And the lions? Would Red and Blue know somehow? He hoped as he longed for their presence. A cloak for Alfor’s house was draped over his shoulder as Coran’s dialogue came to a close. He clutched at the small crest holding the cloak together and ventured a look upwards. Shiro’s encouraging eyes met his. 

“As the commander of Atlas, the symbol of a joining of Earth and Altean alliance, the former black paladin and your former commanding officer, it is my honor to bestow your crown upon you.” The deep, leadership voice Lance had become familiar with demanded attention as Shiro placed the circlet on his head. “Go, be great.” He murmured just loud enough for Lance to hear, repeating what he’d once said to Pidge. 

As the circlet touched his head the Altean marks began to glow in synch with the crystal at the center and it began to shift. The metal curled and slid over his forehead and behind his ears and raised up slightly above his head like a graceful cresting wave. Lance stood as Coran beckoned him forth presenting him with the ceremonial broadsword. He paused taking it with both hands and remembering how his bayard felt. It was a familiar weight. He touched it to his forehead and then sheathed the weapon at his side. A deep breath and then he turned to address the crowd. 

“I am so moved by the trust you all have put in me to be in this position. I will not betray that trust and will do all in my power to do right by you, Coran, my fellow paladins, and Allura. I will honor these oaths until my dying days. I will live right as your leader by never forgetting my humble beginnings. It’s my hope that we can continue to work with our allies across the galaxy for lasting peace.” He paused feeling his words though heartfelt and sincere were too formal. His eyes darted to the side where Coran, Shiro, and the Blade stood. “I’m just a guy from a small town in Earth who had his head in the stars.” He chuckled to himself. “Still don’t know how I was blessed to be in Allura’s presence. I’m no greater than any of you but I promise I’ll do my best.”

After the ceremony a great celebration was held. Lance mingled among the crowd for a while choosing to watch as his friends enjoyed themselves. He caught sight of Shiro and Curtis dancing together between other couples. Pidge sat with a group of mixed aliens going on about some technical advancements. Hunk and Shay both congratulated him with hugs before going out to partake of the feast laid out. He spoke briefly with Keith and Kolivan about continuing correspondence with their efforts. He even managed to trick Keith into an Altean waltz with him. Laughing all the way as the other grumbled. At the end of the dance though they were both laughing. Especially when they crashed into Shiro and Curtis. Lance’s eyes widened and his heart clenched in his chest as Shiro laughed heartily. His former leader was absolutely beautiful. He knew that already, but it was like seeing him for the first time all over again. The hero worship and long forgotten crush hit him full force and he tripped trying to get up from the undignified pile. Once he untangled himself he turned swiftly to leave covering his face. 

“Oh come on Lance it’s not that embarrassing.” Keith called after him rising to his feet gracefully. “It’s your party, you can have some fun you know. You never could hold your drink.” Trying to salvage the situation. 

“Keith, go after him and make sure he’s okay. You know how he can tend to internalize small things.” Shiro murmured while helping Curtis up. “I’m sure his heart is all over the place today.” He continued as he peered pensively after Lance’s retreating form. 

“Still trying to take care of us after all this time.” Keith snarked and then followed. 

When he found Lance, it was outside and away from the crowd. He was looking up at the stars sad smile on his face. Keith sighed and approached still not the best at comforting people. He knew Lance well enough that asking if he was okay would bring up the mask. He knew what the sudden departure was about and had hoped the teasing would at least cover it up. Shiro seemed unaware thankfully. Keith knocked their shoulders together and stood beside him quietly for several moments. 

“I saw that you know.” He finally ventured. 

“Saw what?” Lance’s mouth pulled into. A wide fake grin. 

“That star struck look. You might be able to fool everyone else, but I know that look from you well.” Keith side eyed him. 

Lance stood deathly still for a long time before replying. “Please don’t tell him. Shiro deserves to be happy. It would only make things awkward. It will eventually go away as it did before.” He didn’t bother denying it. 

“Your secret is safe. But you deserve to be happy too.” Keith bumped him again. 

“Not at the expense of someone else’s happiness.” Lance closed his eyes. “It’s fine. Shiro is safe and getting the life and love he deserves. Once I’m full in to my responsibility here this will fade.” 

“Still. Don’t close up on us like you did before. Contrary to popular belief I do miss your stupid voice.” Keith teased drawing an aborted laugh from Lance. 

“Yeah yeah mullet.” He replied with a more sincere grin. “Let’s go back before Coran breaks out the nunvill.”

The celebration had lasted way into the night. After his less than royal retreat Lance talked and danced with many of their allies and friends. He stayed in the hall long after many from the crowd had retreated. At then end all that was left were Coran, Kolivan, and the other paladins. It felt somewhat comforting. All were in various states of relaxation or even inebriation. Shiro and Kolivan less so but still less stiff. Lance took his crown off and held it gingerly between his hands drawing the eyes of the other. 

“It’s so surreal, but here I am. I’m so scared I’m not good enough. I have no idea what I’m doing. But I want to do my best.” He murmured. 

Pidge flipped herself over on his lap in a silent show of support. “Lance, you need to stop thinking of yourself as undeserving.” She flicked him harshly in the chest. 

“It’s just, I’m not the stiff monarch-y type.” He grumbled with a comical expression. 

“You don’t have to be. Just be you.” Shiro’s warm voice caused him to melt a bit. “Besides an approachable leader is a good leader.” He coughed and eyed Kolivan. 

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

——————

More time passed unknown to Lance as he took to his role. He spent most of his hours on diplomacy, and communication with the blade to help those that were still struggling after the war. Some time he spent with Coran and the alchemists as they experimented with building a new ship that Lance could use with his developing powers. His body was adapting even more as he familiarized himself with his abilities. In the late hours, he found himself training with the various Altean weapons in the castle. It wasn’t that he expected a fight, but the movement was calming and tied him to good memories. 

Hunk had visited him a few times working with the alchemists to cultivate earth crops for a mingling of foods and spices. Lance always looked forward to seeing his best friend. He’d spend his time in the kitchens with Hunk making meals together and checking on their various plant projects. The first time it happened the castle staff was surprised to see their young king in a dirty apron preparing food. But then after a few times they became used to it and even looked forward to it. It was one of his favorite things to do. The staff enjoyed being served the fusion foods as well. 

Pidge came and went. Sometimes with Matt and sometimes alone. She came sporadically to share her new tech and the information on potential paladins. Lance also got the benefit of her finding random vintage earth knickknacks at different space malls. His office in the castle had shelves lined with things she’d found or from her visits to earth. Even all the little things made him smile, he never had the creeping feeling of homesickness again. He’d discussed it with her in length one time over goblets of the Altean equivalent to wine. She’d reasoned with all his changes that the environment in Altea was what truly made him happy. Beside the point it wasn’t like he couldn’t visit unlike during the war. 

Keith was the one he seemed to interact with the most. Between Blade missions Keith was normally sent to do supply runs as well. New Altea had been one of the major supporters so he saw a lot of Lance. If his stop was planetside he’d stay for a day to spar and make sure Lance wasn’t internalizing like before. He’d found a more assured and confident person coming into his own. Their friendship had turned from rivalry to closer than anyone else spending introspective moments post spar talking about their futures. And while Lance was happier Keith noticed he still had a wistful look to his eye. 

It was a particular emergency blade mission that put them in close contact with Atlas and incidentally Shiro. Two earth years had passed since Lance had seen Shiro in person despite many communications back and forth checking on him. Kolivan had reached out for New Altea to take on the survivors the Blade had taken on from a destroyed planet. They had received a distress signal of an exploding star and had cleared as many as they could from the damaged planet. It was more than their base could hold though. The ship that Coran and the alchemists had been working on was near completion, but hadn’t been tested. Lance knew it could carry the survivors and decided to take it out much to the chagrin of Coran. 

“Lance, it hasn’t been tested for jumps yet. Even if it’s still the same makeup as the castle of lions. Be careful.” Coran warned as they took off. 

“It’s fine. Romelle is with me and we’re going to rendezvous with Keith and Pidge.” Lance grinned focused. “Transport ship Azúl will get the job done. I can do this Coran.”

What Keith had not disclosed to Lance was that Pidge was on Atlas. They’d transport to the Marmora base and then make a jump to Atlas. The first jump to the asteroid base holding the survivors had been easy. After rounding up the survivors Keith docked his ship inside the bay and joined Romelle and Lance on the bridge. He filled them in on Pidge’s coordinates and watched in slight amazement as Lance piloted the ship. His Altean markings glowed from his cheeks down to his fingertips where he touched the panels to jump. Once the second jump was completed Lance’s breathing was labored and he sank to one knee. 

“Guess I haven’t quite mastered it yet.” He chuckled. “Someone contact Pidge that we’re ready and will jump when she’s docked and settled in.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Keith frowned. “You need to rest a bit before doing that again.”

“Lance you idiot!” Came from the vid screen. “First off, why didn’t you tell me you could perform jumps.” Her angry face popped up on the screen. “Second how dare you bring this beautiful piece of tech out and not tell me you’d made it!”

“It was more Coran and the alchemists. I only power the ship.” He chuckled. 

“Still! All the research and info I could have!” She mourned. “Never mind that, we’re coming over.”

“We?”

“Shiro and I? Hello Lance you’re meeting up with Atlas to pick me up. You think Shiro is going to turn down seeing you and Keith to mother hen you?” She sighed. “We’ll be there shortly.”

“Ah, well that’s a mistake.” Lance grumbled to right himself so he didn’t look so worn out in front of their former leader. 

“You haven’t seen him since your coronation day.” Keith came up at his side and nudged him. “You’re okay right?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” Lance grinned awkwardly. 

“Well that’s a no. And that means you’re still pining.” Keith sighed. “You’ve been avoiding meeting Shiro in person.”

“Keith.” Lance warned. “Now is not the time for this.”

“I’m just saying Lance. You’ve seen all of us except him. And no, vid calls don’t count. We’ve all come to New Altea to see you. Shiro thinks he’s somehow upset you.” Keith crossed his arms in exasperation. 

“It’s easier to deal with if I don’t. Like he can’t pick me apart over vid screen. You know it’s not that I don’t want to see him. I don’t want to make things awkward for him or do anything to mess up what he has. So don’t tell him!” 

“I haven’t. Your secret feelings are still safe.” He nudged Lance again with a small smile. “Just, don’t hold everything inside.”

“I don’t. I have you to complain to and spar with.” Lance finally smirked and elbowed Keith. “Too bad I can’t tease you about your stupid mullet hair anymore. The braid is more dignified.”

“You think?” Keith blushed and looked at his feet. “Kolivan said it was more fitting for a blade.”

“Oh he did?” Lance’s eyes narrowed taking in the sudden shyness. 

His tease was cut off by the hiss of the doors sliding open. Pidge launched herself at him hugging tightly and knocking him back a pace. He felt warm and familiar as he returned the embrace. After a moment she let off and pulled back to look at him. Her eyes roved over him trying to determine if his condition was satisfactory. 

“I’m mad at you for not sharing this little secret.” She punched his shoulder. “Also, you look tired.”

“Yeah Pidge. Tell Lance he’s not allowed to perform a jump until he’s rested.” Keith chimed in with a smirk. 

“Oh. Good. Take some time to fill me and Shiro in on everything.” She yanked his arm dragging him over to where Shiro stood smiling at the display.

“It’s good to finally see you again Lance.” Shiro murmured softly while reaching out to take him into a hug. 

Lance melted into the hug his heart pounding. “Vid screens don’t do those arms justice.” He joked to try and calm himself. “How are things on Atlas?”

His lips formed into a thin line for a brief second. “They’re fine. We’ve been on a deep space mission for six months, but I suppose you already knew that.” He chuckled. “It’s been smooth though. We’ll be back planetside in two months.”

“Yeah. It seemed as much in your messages.” Lance grinned talking about work was easy. “I suppose you’ll drop by to snag Pidge on your way back to Earth.”

“Of course. I’d like to stay for a day to see what you’ve accomplished.” He frowned a bit after. “If that’s okay I mean.”

“Shiro, you and Atlas are always welcome.” Lance spread his arms out in a friendly gesture. “Just vid when you’re coming so we can prepare rooms.”

“Lance...” he started catching his wrist as the other backed out of the embrace. “I haven’t upset you have I?”

Lance’s heart clenched at the momentary sadness in Shiro’s voice. His eyes softened. “Why in all of space would you think that?”

“It’s just, you’ve been distant. I mean everyone has visited you on New Altea except for me and I just wanted to be sure.” Shiro pursed his lips. 

“Shiro, everyone comes without an invite. You never need to ask.” Lance sighed. “Open invite for my favorite paladin. K? I just figured you knew. You’ve been busy and I can’t exactly leave for long periods of time. Seriously man, just vid when you’re on the way.” He grinned. “Now, I do believe I have some survivors to take home.”

With that settled they separated so that Lance could make the jump back to New Altea. With Atlas back on its mission and his mind occupied he felt relieved. He wasn’t sure how long he could be around Shiro’s sad puppy face and not break down. It got him quite the ribbing from Keith when they were alone. He tried to ignore the ‘I told you so’ look on the other’s face as he piloted the ship back. When he landed he was instantly thrown into tasks for the survivors. Pidge of course helped him get temporary housing set up along with scanning them for possible injuries and illness. He didn’t have time to think about Shiro, his crush, or Keith’s teasing. He was focused. 

At the end of it all he was exhausted. He trudged into his office expecting to flop in his chair and listen to some old earth music. He did not expect to find Keith sitting on the window seat. Sighing tiredly he collapsed onto his chair leaving them in companionable silence. Keith took his role as a blade very seriously, but whenever a mission called for a trip to New Altea he always stayed a bit, so Lance should not have expected anything less. He yawned and ran his hand through his hair. 

“I know we normally do all the serious talking when we spar but I’m too tired tonight.” Lance grumbled. “Have at. I know you have more to say.”

“You saw what I meant. I think you should at least say something if it’s hard for you to be around him. When you cut yourself off he worries.” Keith started. “For as strong as Shiro is, he worries about people leaving too. He’s afraid of losing people he cares about.” Keith sighed. “He worried about you a lot when you were back on earth since you pretty much upped and disappeared. Even if you did periodically send messages and chat, he still worried.”

“There’s nothing new in this song and dance Keith. Eventually my feelings will fade and things will just go back the way they were.” Lance puffed out. 

“But I don’t think they will.” Keith stood up. “I get why you don’t want to say anything, but I really wish you would.” 

“Why Keith?” Lance looked up a bit forlorn. “It doesn’t change anything. He’s married and I don’t want to make things awkward as his friend. I definitely don’t want his husband to think there’s anything going on either.”

“If he wasn’t with anyone, would you have said anything?” Keith asked suddenly eyes piercing. 

Lance but his lip. “I almost did before when, well when he wasn’t himself. I’m glad I didn’t though because you know it wasn’t really him.” He exhaled harshly. “I mean maybe, but that’s not a valid scenario at the present.”

The conversation died after that. They lapsed back into comfortable silence until eventually Lance headed off to bed. He dreamed that night about his coronation. About Shiro presenting his crown to him and the soft proud smile. Then the spinning dance with Keith where he crashed into Shiro. That’s when the events changed though. He was suddenly in his office Shiro sitting on the floor in front of him holding his naked leg delicately as he mouthed his ankle. Shiro’s eyes were warm and lusty displaying desire Lance never thought would be shown to him. He moaned as a tongue lathed over the bone causing shivers to run up his leg and spine. 

“Look at you Lance. So needy. So beautiful... my king.” Was murmured with a teasing lilt. 

“Shiro.” Lance whispered. “I want you...” his Altean marks glowed as if responding to his desire. “I’ve loved you for so long.” 

“Oh Lance.” Shiro near growled as he moved raising up to kiss him. 

Lance moaned into the kiss his fingers sinking into Shiro’s snowy hair and pulling him closer. Hands gripped his hips pinning him to his office chair. They parted for a moment to breathe before melting back together in heated yearning. Lance easily opened up to pressing the kisses responding with equal fervor. They moved from his lips to his neck and lower, tracing and never leaving his flesh. He whined head clouded love for the man in front of him. He whispered sweetly tugging at Shiro’s hair when he found a particularly good spot. His pleasure was mounting and he begged for something, anything to relieve the heat. Shiro’s name was a mantra on his lips. 

“Shiro... I can’t...” he gasped 

“Go ahead sweetheart.”

——————

Shiro jolted awake his heart pounding in his chest as he lurched up. Lance’s blissed out expression was at the forefront of his mind as he tried to calm his breathing. His marks glowing against bronzed skin, his soft begging, the feel of his flesh were all scratching at him giving way to the spike of arousal still lingering. Shiro sighed heavily, guilty. He hadn’t had a dream like that since the war. He looked down at his naked hand, his chest hurting more. Thinking of Lance in that regard had been a guilty secret that he indulged in the quiet of his room before Curtis. An image that kept him warm when he felt alone after his consciousness was returned from the black lion. It was something he was never allowed to act on. But here he was now almost fifteen earth years after the war and his fantasy was just as vibrant as ever. This time had felt so real though. He huffed out a humid breath. His lips still tingled with the feeling of minty balm as if they really had been kissing and not just in a dream. He wondered if the long empty bed and missing ring had finally caused him to conjure up the old fantasy of having Lance. But this was new territory; a more mature Lance had replaced the previous dreams. 

“God I’m so messed up.” He murmured to himself. 

After a while of staring restlessly into the dark he got out of bed and contacted Keith. He needed to get out of his head and Keith was normally the best one to do it. The screen connected after several pulses and he blushed immediately recognizing where the other was sitting. Lance’s office chair sat innocently behind Keith, devoid of its owner. He bit his lip and calmed himself before calling out a soft greeting. 

“Well, something has to be bothering you if you’re calling me at what I’m sure is ass o’clock at night for you.” Keith chuckled. 

“You’re still on New Altea?” Shiro asked in surprise. 

“Yeah. I always stay an extra day when I stop planetside. Mostly to spar with Lance for old times sake. But also to harass him in our usual fashion.” He smiled warmly. 

“You two have become close.” Shiro observed. “Never thought I’d see the day.” He laughed. 

“Well we’re not to spa night levels of close, but damn is his bed comfortable!” Keith let out a short laugh. 

“You sleep in his bed when you’re there?” Shiro asked with a tinge of envy. “How does Kolivan feel about that?”

“First off you know Kolivan doesn’t care what I get up to. Second, it’s not like we do anything other than sleep. Seriously the thing is big enough for like eight people.” A sly smirk crossed his mouth. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

Shiro frowned. “No, that’s inappropriate.” He muttered while looking down. 

Keith sobered up taking in the serious expression. “Hey, what’s bothering you?”

“Guilt...”

“Over what? What could you have possibly done to be guilty?” He asked incredulously. 

“Maybe Curtis was right about me.” Shiro started. “Maybe I wasn’t always with him. Wasn’t always honest. My heart and head have always been in the stars.”

“Don’t start that Shiro. Your love for Curtis was real. You were never unfaithful.” Keith sighed. “No one can judge you for what you dream about you know.” He slicked his fingers through his bangs. “I assume that is what this call is about.”

“Yeah.”

“What was it this time?” He sighed in exasperation. When Shiro didn’t answer and just continued to sit in silence a blush crawling up his cheeks. “Oh for fucks sake! If you had a dream about Lance I’m going to hang up this call or go wake him up and make you talk to him.”

“Keith don’t!” He exclaimed scandalized. “I already feel bad enough about it. Please don’t make it worse.”

“Why is it such a bad thing? You’re flying solo again and he is adamantly single so what does it matter if you had a fucky dream about him? Not like I don’t know that physically he’s exactly your type.” Keith added with snark. 

Shiro looked up and glared at him. “Don’t...”

“Look, all I’m saying you’re making a big deal out of nothing. It’s just a dream.” He shrugged his shoulders and added, “Not like it would matter anyway. Age really isn’t a thing for any of us now and you’re not his commanding officer anymore. Try not to get all caught up in the past.”

“I suppose. Thanks for talking with me Keith. I miss you.” He smiled again and rubbed at his scar. 

“I’ll dock on Atlas before you make your trip back to earth.” He yawned showing a fang. “I’m going to get some shut eye before having to deal with Coran’s exuberant wake up call. Catch you later Shiro.”

————

To Shiro’s chagrin his dreams were relentless in reminding him about his attraction to Lance. More than that, they focused more on feelings. Yes sex was involved, but it was always slow, reverent, and full of love. Every dream featured Lance saying how much he loved Shiro in different ways. It got to a point to where several nights in a row he’d woken up aroused and aching. He decided to just let it go and to indulge himself. The dreams did cause nerves for the eventual time he’d be taking Atlas to New Altea to pick up Pidge. He knew how to keep his feelings in check around Lance but he was afraid seeing him in person would add a whole new set of dreams into the mix. They felt real enough as it was. 

Eventually he made the call to let Lance and Coran know he was bringing Atlas planetside. They set the crew up in guest rooms and had planned a prepared meal to host them for a night. Lance hadn’t been there to greet Atlas on landing as he was in a diplomacy meeting. Coran and Pidge had been waiting though. The former green paladin had much to share regarding the survivor race that had been taking residence on New Altea and bombarded him with information. He’d listened and tried to put most of it in his tablet for reference. Though not technically part of their current Exploration, it was still good info to update the garrison with. 

When Lance joined them for a late lunch Shiro’s breath caught. The royal Altean robes looked beautiful against sun kissed skin. Pressed blues and whites were reminiscent of his coronation clothes but less extravagant and more fitted. His mouth felt like cotton when Lance greeted him with a small smile. His face was still timelessly youthful looking despite the wisdom shining in his eyes. Shiro felt his world fall out from under his feet. The fantasy of them in the office pushed to the forefront of his mind and he had to sit down. 

“I’m sure Pidge filled you in. Sorry I wasn’t present for your arrival.” Lance was oddly formal as he spoke. “I had matters that required my attention.”

“It’s fine. No need to be on ceremony with me.” Shiro assured him. “You’re running an entire planet. Even if you say I have open invite, doesn’t mean you can just drop what you’re doing.”

Lance sighed and relaxed into his chair. “Ugh thank the stars. It’s hard to get out of diplomat voice when you’re in a meeting for several hours.” He pulled his crown off and set it on the table in front of him. “Lunch and then sparring if you’re up for it I need to move around.”

“Uh, sure, but I only brought my uniform down since it was just for the day.” Shiro plucked at his jacket. 

“Oh I’m wounded that you would forget my impeccable fashion sense to think I wouldn’t have a clothing sim.” Lance played dramatically. “Seriously though, I have one in my office. I’ll take you by after.”

Their meal was brought out and much to Shiro’s pleasure it was real food. Granted it was made with local Altean resources it was so much better than the same few dishes that rotated on Atlas even if he had very little idea what he was eating. Pidge and Lance filled the table with conversation making Shiro feel happy and warm. Safe to say he missed all the team dynamics of being in Voltron. With all of them out doing their own things though it was hard to get together. While he didn’t miss the war, he missed the bond from that time. 

After their meal Pidge and Coran went to load her things onto Atlas while Shiro followed Lance to his office. He tried not to think about all his fantasies involving this very space. He tried to push away the image of Lance spread out for him across his chair. His cheeks burned. Lance didn’t seem to notice as his bustled about and then opened up one of the walls. He beckoned Shiro over. 

“Just pop in there to change. It’ll scan you and then you can pick a style of clothing. I’ve populated it with most fashions I’ve come in contact with. That or you can use Keith’s presets” he stepped away to a closet on the other side of the office. 

“I’m happy you and Keith get along so well now. I’m honestly surprised he spends the most time here out of everyone.” Shiro stepped in the sim and vied for easy. 

“He’s calmed down a lot. Don’t tell him, but I think he’s closer to me than Hunk now.” Lance fake whispered while changing. “I’ll meet you in the hall when you’re done changing.”

Shiro sighed in relief after he heard the door close. He turned and faced the office taking everything in. He’d never seen it in person, just through vid chats. There were small reminders of earth and bits of each paladin. He walked to the shelf on the wall to inspect closer. Pictures of the team flickered by on a digital screen. Shiro smiled at the passing memories. His eyes fell on a box with his name on it. It looked like a long forgotten present. He wanted to look inside but Lance’s voice on the other side of the door halted him. Instead he backed away and quickly changed folding his uniform neatly over the cushion on the window. 

The training hall was similar to the one on the castle of lions except that the walls were lined with different Altean weapons. Shiro whistled impressed. Lance grinned and spread his arms out welcoming Shiro to explore. He was left breathless again as he took in the other’s form. Lance while still lean had filled out a little more. The loose training shirt revealed toned arms and shoulders and through the large arm holes he could see a flat stomach. He swallowed and turned back to the wall for distraction. 

“Can you use all of these?” He asked genuinely curious. 

“Yes. The Altean broadsword is my favorite for sparring followed by the staff. Nothing will ever take the place of guns for me though. Still a sharpshooter at heart.” He could hear the happiness in Lance’s voice. “We can go hand to hand though. I’ve learned a few tricks from fighting with Keith.”

“Sure I guess that’s best since I’m not completely familiar with any particular weapon.” Shiro turned finally focused enough to ignore Lance’s enticing form. “You know I won’t go easy on you.”

“Never did before, I don’t expect you to now.”

As Shiro took position he could tell instantly that Lance had improved. His form was stable giving consideration to his slender figure. He tilted his head as if to encourage the other to start. Lance accepted the invitation and dashed at him. He took full advantage of his long legs and kicking high but still keeping out of reach. Shiro dodged and moved to close the gap a bit. He swung his left fist in a powerful punch and it was blocked by Lance hooking his foot over his wrist and pushing back. His tech arm came quickly after following up the sequence. Flexibility saved the former blue as he bent back and flipped out of reach. Shiro appreciated the acrobatic escape with a raised eyebrow. He flicked his eyes over his opponent thinking a plan to get around Lance’s reach. Lance pressed his toes into the floor and then fell into form again. Years of training and fighting had Shiro noticing the slightest movement as Lance came at him quickly again. This time he used his tech arm to latch onto His ankle halting the kick. He used the momentum to flip Lance over his back by his leg. It wasn’t enough to keep him down though. The free leg shot out intending to trip him up. He stumbled forward but rapidly regained his composure to ward off another attack. 

“I’m impressed.” He breathed out. “Bet you’ve beaten Keith a few times.”

“He’s still stronger with that Galra blood and all, but I manage.” Lance answered with a smirk. “Wonder if I’ll be able to win against you.”

They clashed again kick to punch forcing each other to improvise. Lance was fast bending and flipping out of Shiro’s attempted grapples. It forced him to rethink strategy. He ducked under what would have been a painful kick and grabbed Lance under the knee. Instead of throwing him though his tech arm came up and pushed the other to the floor. They landed hard with Lance on his stomach and Shiro fighting to lock his dangerous legs. He managed to get his own foot hooked around the free one and used his mass to pin Lance in the contorted position they sat in. 

“Do you yield?”

“No.” 

Lance wiggled and stretched his arms back to try to pull the other man’s hair. Shiro got a smack to the nose and moved his head back but kept his hold bearing more weight down with his tech arm. The position was awkward and difficult to hold and he tightened his muscles just a bit. He grunted straining to keep Lance still. He wriggled side to side testing his flexibility against Shiro’s raw strength. It got him nowhere though. 

“Yield Lance.” He murmured gruffly. 

“Ugh fine.” Lance grumbled. 

“I’m very surprised at how you’re able to bend like that.” Shiro commented as he let Lance free. “You’re really using all your assets to your advantage.”

“One day I’m going to best you.” Lance pouted as he slid out of the loosened hold. “You really haven’t seen what I can do.” He walked to the wall and pulled the staff down. “Care for a few rounds of bots?”

“Sure.”

—————-

While in the training hall he’d been able to focus. When he’d gone to bed that night the sweaty, exhilarated image of Lance shot to the front of his head. Panting, hair and shirt clinging to him, self satisfied smirk. And then the way he’d been able to bend and twist when they’d sparred stirred familiar arousal. His dream started there, where he’d pinned Lance to he padded floor. When he growled out for the other to yield though, he was met with a slow slide of hips. His breathing quickened and he let Lance’s leg free. lol since flipped himself over to stare up at Shiro. 

“Some day I’m going to best you.” He murmured seductively leaning up to steal a kiss. 

Shiro moaned and closed the gap between them. Their lips slid together easily as their bodies aligned pressed tightly from chest to hip. He rolled his hips down slightly causing Lance to arch and grind up into him. Their kisses became more open-mouthed, wetter, and sloppier. Lance yanked fingers through his hair more demanding with his affection. Shiro wanted it all. He wanted to see him come undone. He loved the scratching of manicured nails against his scalp, the curl of lumber legs around his hips, the aborted breaths of pleasure. Lance was so responsive. His marks glowed down his arms and chest visible through his damped clothes. Shiro preened at the evidence of how he was making Lance feel. 

“Shiro, I love you so much. I want everything you’re willing to give.” Lance whispered between kisses. “I want you inside me all the time.”

“Fuck. Lance.” He growled out to the admission. “You’re so beautiful.”

He leaned down this time slower. He licked the sweat Lance’s neck and took his time to slowly mouth each sensitive area from ear to collar bone. He bit at one of his markings and then followed the trail of softly glowing blue up the side of his neck. He wanted to leave his own mark and lathed his tongue over delicate slant of flesh before biting down and sucking it red. Lance gasped and panted his chest trembling as he pressed Shiro closer. 

“I never want to wake up from this...”

————-

Lance had known sparring with Shiro was going to be dangerous for his heart, but he couldn’t help but want to show off how much he’d improved. It had taken all his focus to not moan out in arousal hearing Shiro’s dominance in his simple request for him to yield. Of course his brain had run away with it causing him to wake irritated and aroused. The images from the dream worked slowly out of him as he came to full awareness. His neck ached with the phantom feelings of the bite in his dream. He groaned and smacked his pillows. It wasn’t like the dreams were uncommon to him. He had them more than he’d like to admit. But with Shiro present it was going to be harder the look him in the face with such a fresh fantasy on his mind. It was still a few hours before dawn though and he reasoned to shower and take care of his current situation. 

He felt refreshed and more calm after his long shower and self love. He curled up in the quiet of his office and turned some vintage earth music on soothed by the smooth female vocals crooning in Spanish. He filtered through tabs on his screen for requested meetings, resources, and all number of affairs. Once before he would have been overwhelmed, but now he handled it as if it were another job babysitting his niece and nephew. He smiled thinking of his family. He made a point to send some things back with Shiro for his brother. Luis had taken Lance’s property and turned it into a botanical garden for alien plants. It was serving his family well and giving new people knowledge. 

Close to dawn a soft knock at his office door roused him from his tasks. At his invitation to enter Shiro slipped inside. He was still in pajamas but had brought two cups with him. He smiled sheepishly as he placed one on the desk and then moved off to sit on the couch. Lance grinned seeing the blend of exotic tea he’d made with Hunk swirling in the heated liquid. He inhaled bringing the cup close to his lips and sighed. 

“Thank you. How did you know?”

“Coran happened to be in the kitchens when I got up a bit ago. I passed your office and saw the light on and figured I’d bring you some.” Shiro blew over his cup delicately. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I took time to pamper myself this morning some I’m pretty refreshed.” Lance answered a small flush creeping over his cheeks. “Besides, working on the garden I got used to early mornings.”

“You weren’t hurt yesterday right?” 

“Oh come on Shiro. You might be stronger than me, but I’m not a delicate flower. I can still take a pounding.” 

Shiro’s cheeks colored at that as the image from his dream pushed to the front of his thoughts. “Uh, right.”

“Okay that came out totally wrong, but you know what I mean.” Lance bumbled while waving his hand. “Anyway, it’s good you stopped by. Can I bother you to hand some things off to Veronica for my brother?”

“Sure. Stuff for your old place?” He sipped from the tea. 

“Yea. He’s really done something great with it. I’m glad.” Lance tilted his head back. “It’s odd that I haven’t felt homesick once since I came here. Sure I miss my family, but I feel like I belong here.”

“Lance, you’re doing great work. To be honest, after everything I was worried since you seemed to go off on your own, so different from the Lance I’d come to know.” Shiro swirled his cup looking into the tea. “I wanted to reach out to you, but you seemed to pull away more.”

“Shiro, I know you have that Hero thing about you, but you can’t fix all our problems. It’s not your job. I needed to work through everything myself. I’m grateful for your support though.” He closed his eyes. “Even when you were far away you didn’t give up on me.” 

“Of course not. I knew you would do great things.” 

“Speaking of far away, how long are you going to be grounded? I know they can’t keep you out of space long.” Lance chuckled. 

“Ah only two months. That’s fine though. It’s enough time for me to get moved back into garrison housing. Easier since I spend more time on Atlas.” He rubbed his fingers over the back of his neck nervously. “Sometimes wonder if they should just let me live permanently on Atlas.”

“Well if they ever do, know you’ll always be welcome here. I’d even make a room just for your stays.” He flopped forward and pinned his with a look. “And of you ever need anything, I’m one jump away. It’s my turn to take care of everyone, to take care of you.”

Shiro smiled to himself and they both went quiet. He liked the idea of having a space in Lance’s current life, even if he deemed the thoughts inappropriate. His feelings were all over the place regarding his friend. Of course physical desire, but he’d grown to love the other aspects Lance had in spades. He liked seeing the real Lance behind the bravado. He was resourceful and caring and had grown into a mature sense of self. The soft command he kept about himself now was also quite attractive. But then he never fully lost his ridiculous sense of humor. And Shiro appreciated that. It was all so complex because of all they’d been through. He’d never fully be able to admit it all, but he liked what they had now. Cherished it. 

Their quiet speculation ended once Coran summoned them for breakfast with Pidge and the rest of Atlas. After that it was loading up and leaving. Lance escorted them to their dock and hugged Pidge reminding her to stay in touch and also to get rest. When it came to Shiro he clasped his arm and held his gaze wishing for a moment that things were different. He smiled and repeated his offer from earlier. Shiro pulled him into a strong hug and brushed his lips against Lance’s forehead. It was brief but he wanted to linger there. Soon enough they parted. 

—————-

“Keith! I absolutely cannot take this!” Lance yelled at the vid screen after discussing a supply drop with the blade. “I’m confused as heck. Holy crow I’m so confused.”

“What are you on about Lance? I take it we’ve jumped subjects.”

“Yes mullet! Keep up.” He flailed his arms. 

“First, you can’t call me that anymore.” Keith remarked as he flipped his braid. “Second, we just got finished discussing supply routes so you might need to catch me up?”

“Okay, okay.” He took a deep breath. “We haven’t spoken since the rendezvous so there’s lots to vent about.”

“I suppose I’ve got time since I’m flying out to the main base.” He shrugged. “Though I’m disconnecting from you if Kolivan calls in.”

“Yeah yeah. Whatever. Go have your virtual Galra sex.” He fipped his hand at that. 

“Excuse you, we do not use our comms for that!” Keith flared up his face turning red. 

“Oh shit, I actually was joking. But for real? You and Kolivan?” Lance crammed himself up against the screen. “I mean, I’m not surprised really, but when did that happen?”

“It’s been a while. It was an in the moment thing.” Keith pouted. “Though we view things a bit differently. Shiro’s the only one I’ve told and he’s was kinda awkward about it.” He bit his lip. 

“Ah actually, speaking of Shiro...”

“Ah damnit. I knew it.” He groaned and settled in for a long conversation. 

“Look Keith, Shiro was acting kinda weird when they stopped over last time. Like, almost like he was embarrassed to be around me. But we spent time chatting alone, I even got him to spar with me. Granted that opened a whole ‘nother embarrassing can of worms. He growls! Did you know he growls?” Lance threw his hands up. “My poor heart couldn’t take it! That was beyond hot! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?! Flop over and yell ‘take me now!’ Like some heroine in a dumb romance story?” He rambled

“I mean... yes? Why not?” Keith frowned. 

“Well anyway, after that he avoided me until dinner but then came and brought me tea in my office before dawn. And then, AND THEN, when he left he hugged me and kissed me. Well not kissed me, but he kissed my forehead. He’s never, ever done that!”

“Ughh.” Keith groaned again and banged his head on the panel. “That stupid..! Okay you know what?! I’m tired of this shit. Lance you’re going to tell him how you feel. I’m sick of this song and dance.”

“I can’t! That’s going to make this all look more incriminating! He did that in front of the whole Atlas crew! I don’t want him to be caught in some intergalactic scandal. Garrison poster boy and Earth’s hero cheats on spouse with young ruler of new Altea!” He mimicked a severe sounding voice. 

“Lance!” Keith yelled snapping him to attention. “That’s not going to happen. Shiro’s divorced.”

“What?” The floor seemed to fall out from under him. “He’s? But I thought...” tears began to fill his eyes. “God. I feel horrible.”

“First off, it has nothing to do with you so don’t start blaming yourself. Second, it wasn’t bad per se, but I’ll leave the details to Shiro after we get him to make a move.”

“What do you mean?”

Keith smirked mischievously. “We’re going to make him jealous”

Lance’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?” He asked warily. “And how?”

“Shiro knows about the nature of my relationship with Kolivan. He doesn’t know you know. You’re going to play dumb to it and I’ll leave the crumbs for him to pick up on.”

“You mean, pretending there’s something going on here?” Lance motioned back and forth. “Like he’d believe that.” He snorted. 

“Oh he already got testy when I jokingly mentioned how comfortable your bed was. Like he tried to ask how Kolivan felt about me sleeping there when I stopped over.”

“Huh, that’s surprising. How exactly are you going to bait him? I mean you’re more of a direct as opposed to under handed methods kinda guy.” Lance leaned forward pondering. 

“Your birthday is coming up in a few cycles. So do your little group message thing where you send us pictures and invite everyone. I’ll talk to Shiro about visiting for it. I’ll come in early by a few days to surprise you.”

“Oh I see. You’re going to make it look like you’re pursuing me while also not telling me you’re banging Kolivan. That would definitely trigger his hero complex. But are you sure making him mad at you is the right way to go about that?” Lance pursed his lips. I don’t want you guys to have trouble, you’re like family. 

“You know he’s remarkably stubborn when he gets a thought in his mind. Jealously will make him move though. I know it. And then when he comes in to tell you of my misdeeds, you can tell him how you feel and make sure he damn well knows he didn’t coerce you.”

“Keith I will make you eat Balmeran hedge worms if this doesn’t work it or if crashes and burns.”

“It will work. I know Shiro better than anyone. I know you’ve kept your feelings secret because you wanted him to be happy. Well I want you both to be happy.” He smiled softly. 

“Sap.” Lance murmured fondly. 

———-

Lance began spamming the paladin group comm from long before with invites for his birthday event. He claimed he wanted to have a big party and see his dearest people. There would be very little reason for any of them not to show up. Especially since they hadn’t all gathered since his coronation. The idea was tossed around and a time frame was decided. Lance asked different favors of the team so that it would play into Keith’s overall plan, which he still doubted would work. He asked Shiro to bring his family with Atlas. Hunk was going to round up fancy ingredients as well as get Shay. Pidge was already delayed because she was going to be on a deep space mission with her brother. And while they could use hyper drive they couldn’t wormhole jump. 

Everything seemed to be in place. Lance was still nervous about the whole ordeal, but he did trust that Keith knew. Tricking Shiro didn’t particularly sit right with him, but they’d reasoned that if he never said they were together then it would just be assumptions. Besides, he was naturally a tactile person and Keith had definitely become more comfortable with touch as well. It wouldn’t be too far off their more recent interactions. He just hoped that it worked. He did express his concern regarding Kolivan, but Keith had assured him Kolivan knew, was also amused by the whole thing, and didn’t care if they did get physical. Lance blushed knowing they had ‘that’ kind of relationship. 

The closer it got to his birthday the more he added to the group telling them about the events and the grand party Coran arranged. Within a few dusks Keith would be enacting the first part of his plan to get Shiro into action. A few messages asking Lance what he wanted for his birthday. A few messages to Shiro telling him he wanted to get something special. Enough to stir the pot a bit before everything happened. It seemed to work even more in their favor when Pidge teased Keith for asking about presents. 

“Lance, I’ll be in your atmosphere in about twelve hours. You ready?” Keith called him up. 

“To be honest I’m still a little bit weirded out, but I can play along.” Lance grinned at the screen. 

“Remember, you’re supposed to be surprised, but don’t go overboard.”

“Hey! I am good at acting.” Lance sniffed. 

“Yeah, yeah. See you soon.” 

Lance took extra time on his skincare that morning. He wanted his face to be radiant to really sell the surprise. A tiny part of him hoped that Shiro would look at his happy smile and glowing skin and would yearn. He wanted Shiro to desire him like in all the dreams; for Shiro to look at him with the eyes of a lover and not someone he needed to protect. In many ways he wanted to seduce the seemingly untouchable man and bring out that rawness seen by so few. 

His meetings dragged on as he was anticipating Keith’s arrival. The nerves had turned to excitement and it was hard to sit still. Even knowing that his and Shiro’s hearts were riding on the whole strange plan, he was thrumming with energy. He did his best to pay attention fairly offer his opinion on the issues at hand. At least in virtual meetings the other delegations could not see the way his foot bounced under his desk or the way he shook in his chair. By the time their star was low on the horizon he realized he’d sat straight through and had only eaten his breakfast and had tea. Work was done though, it meant he could fully focus at the task on hand. He was about to request a meal brought up to his office when Keith’s transmission finally came through. He’d all but jumped from his chair to run to the landing zone. His comm blipped showing that Keith had left a message to the group. 

_About to do something really stupid._

Lance laughed to himself greeted Keith with a wide grin as he disembarked. “Fancy seeing you here.” He remarked 

“Ready for this?”

“Let’s do it.”

~

You guys, this asshole just came in from a mission and surprised me early for my birthday! I’m about to cry. 

“That picture looks ridiculous with the edits.” Keith pointed at the drawn on lion ears. 

“That’s the point. It’s supposed to be cutesy and couple-y if you want this to work.” Lance laughed. “I dare you to do one with Kolivan. Trace over his floof with kitty ears.”

“Okay. Deal if you get Shiro to do it too.” Keith smirked. 

“Only if these half cocked plan works.” He nudged the other’s shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get food and plan out the next bit.”

“Yeah. It will work. Especially when we put the next bit up in the group.” 

After a warm meal with several silly pictures sent to the group and a shower for Keith they settled into Lance’s room. Keith had never gotten used to the follow style of Altean sleepwear so he was dressed down in simple fitted shorts and a tank top. Lance flopped down next to him in baggy pants and a loose sleeveless top ready to relax for the evening. After a few minutes in comfortable quiet Keith sat up. 

“Hey, see if everyone can get on the comm for vid. I got you a present.” He nudged Lance. 

_Vid chat amigos? Keith got me a birthday present and I want to open it with you all._

Several pings of agreement rang out and he pulled the holoscreen up from his wrist to float in the room. He initiated the call while Keith got up to retrieve the gift. Pidge was the first to jump on, Matt spying from behind. Hunk jumped right after. They chatted for a bit waiting on Shiro. When all were present and accounted for Lance sat up with a grin. 

“This has been an amazing day. Would not have expected Keith to surprise me out of all of you.” He chuckled while looking to the side at the other. “But on top of that, a gift! I feel special.”

“You are you dolt.” Keith knocked him over the head and then settled down close to him on the bed. 

“Wait wait! Are you in your bedroom?” Pidge exclaimed pointing at the screen. “With Keith?”

“Yes? Why?” Lance seemed genuinely confused. “It’s where he stays when he crashes here? No point in making up a whole separate room.”

“Oh... that’s interesting.” She drew off conspiratorially. 

“Anyway, I want to see what kind of gift Keith got him.” Hunk interrupted before the conversation could go anywhere awkward. 

“It’s not anything great I guess. I got it at one of those asteroid swap malls.” Keith played with his braid as he shoved the large package at Lance. “I’m not even sure it works.” He commented seemingly sheepish. 

“Oh I’m sure it’s—“ Lance’s eyes widened as he started to unwrap the gift and saw the familiar shape of a guitar neck. “Keith...” he tore the paper completely away revealing an old electro-acoustic guitar. He bit his lip tears forming in his eyes. 

“Shit. Is it bad?”

“Keith my man, Lance used to play all the time. He lost his guitar after we left in the blue lion.” Hunk interjected. 

“That’s very thoughtful.” Shiro added tightly. “Lance?”

“Yeah. Just wow.” He gingerly pulled it close. “Wonder if I still remember anything.”

“Will you play for us?” Came from Lance’s side. 

“Yeah you asshole.” Lance sniffed and wiped his eyes. “Let me tune her up.”

They waited with baited breath as he plucked the strings a few times tilting his head to assess the sound. For being so old, the strings still held a nice sound. He’d definitely need to acquire new ones if he planned to play often. But for now, it would work. He hummed softly to tune each string. He looked up and caught Shiro watching him intently, so he smiled softly. When satisfied with the tone he idly plucked the strings thinking of what to play. 

_Meet me in outer space..._

He started a song he loved that was ages old. Having an affinity for music hundreds of years old he played a song he’d loved as a teen. He closed his eyes letting the sound flow over him. The words accurately described how he felt about Shiro. It was raw and powerful and he wanted to tell Shiro all of it in person. He felt weight on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Keith leaning on him while he played. He smiled again and looked up to see his friends’ awed faces. Shiro looked so conflicted, his brows furrowed and eyes so sad. For a moment Lance wanted to call the whole thing off. He didn’t want to see that expression on Shiro ever. He looked right up at the screen as he sang the last bit hoping Shiro could see even a little that the song was for him. 

“Oh my god Lance. I didn’t realize you could sing like that!” Pidge pressed her face to her screen. 

“Yeah. That was beautiful.” Shiro smiled while looking down. 

“Ah it’s just a hobby. I like vintage earth music. We’re talking like twentieth and twenty first century music.” He blushed at the praise. 

“Still, it was wonderful to hear.” Shiro affirmed with the others agreeing. “Play for us again soon please.”

“I will when you visit for my birthday celebration.” He cheered. “Now! I need some shut eye! Thank you for letting me bother you with this. Besos!” He exaggeratedly blew kisses. 

After all the goodbyes he settled the guitar against the wall gently. When he was sure it wouldn’t fall over he turned to Keith to rail into him about the present. He pouted at the self assured smirk on the other man’s face. Stomping back to his bed he grabbed a pillow and smashed it in his face pulling a Yelp of surprise.

“What the hell Lance?” Keith sputtered. 

“You did that on purpose! That’s so mean! Did you see his face? Shiro looked like a kicked puppy!” Lance flailed his arms. “I felt so bad!”

“Hey! You chose to sing that song. I only got the guitar because I know you treasure all that old earth stuff.” Keith pushed the pillow aside “but do you see now? He’s got feelings for you. He didn’t like that I got you something special that he didn’t know about you.” 

“I just want to tell him now. Like my heart hurt seeing that torn look.” Lance jumped on the bed and stretched out across Keith’s legs. 

“You will get to soon enough. He’s going to catch me and then want to tell you.” He sighed. “He’ll intervene because it’s you and me and he’d feel bad if you got hurt. You explain that nothing is going on and how you feel or whatever. Then everything will be better and I can stop listening to his ridiculous guilting over you.”

“I still don’t like the idea of making him mad at you.”

“He’ll get over it.”

—————

Several dusks later had the rest of Lance’s guests coming in. He greeted everyone happily with hugs and flourish. Guest rooms had long been prepared. His duties had been put off for a bit to allow for the festivities. He still had things to finalize with Coran seeing as the gala was for the Altean people as well. It kept him occupied through most of the day. His evenings were spent in a more intimate setting with the other paladins and their closest allies. Lance enjoyed every moment of it not realizing how much he’d missed having everyone together. Keith kept the little charade up as well. More subtle of course being more tactile with Lance than the others were used to. It drew Shiro’s attention every time he leaned over Lance to see something or when he placed a hand on shoulder. It took everything to not smirk and blow the whole thing. The first time he’d done it Lance looked up in mild surprise and then after that took it in stride like a natural progression of their friendship. 

Shiro’s eyes lingered when he returned to the bedroom at night with Lance. It was almost as if he wanted to say something but kept quiet. The last night before the gala he’d rubbed a little salt on the wound and nudged Lance playfully and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders on the way back to the room. He could feel Shiro’s frown on his back. It was exactly what he needed for the following night. If it appeared that he was pursuing affection with Lance, Shiro was way too good of a person to let it slide. 

~

The gala was a grand affair. Food and drink was plentiful. Guests from all over were there to celebrate with the Alteans. Lance didn’t ask for gifts just happy to have his loved ones close by. He did end up with an assortment of precious things from other planets in their coalition. And after the meal and presentation of gifts there was dancing. First a traditional Altean waltz which he wrangled Keith into since they’d learned the steps better than last time. Then all manner of music ranging from his favorite vintage Earth Music to other planetary mixes. It was then that Keith made sure to slip away with Kolivan. In any other circumstance he could have done so undetected but he needed Shiro to see. 

“You like to play dangerous games young one.” Kolivan’s voice growled lowly as they crammed together behind a pillar. 

“Hmm just missed being around you.” Keith whispered. “It’s been since the last drop point.” He nuzzled into Kolivan’s chest slightly happily when he felt the tickle of the other’s braid against his cheek. 

“And you’re missing the party for your pack mate. Is that not disrespectful?” He asked but didn’t seem all that interested in the response as he nosed Keith’s neck. 

“Nah. Lance knew I wanted some time with you.” He grinned and hefted himself up forcing Kolivan to catch his hips as legs curled around his broad back. 

Kolivan still didn’t quite get the intricacies of kissing but was enthusiastic to Keith’s attention and responded with fervor. It had been a bit since their time together and he’d become used to the warm affections. Even knowing that Keith was playing a game, he wasn’t going to refuse the touch. He nipped and pulled back when he noticed the scent of Shiro coming close. Keith had too and was smirking before diving in for another kiss. He growled in appreciation of the forward attitude and momentarily forgot himself until they were interrupted. 

“Keith!” Shiro’s angry voice rang out in the halllway. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You know I haven’t seen Kolivan in a while. What does it look like?” He peered over a broad shoulder. 

“Kolivan may not mind, but that’s really unfair to Lance.” He snapped while cursing his arms. 

“What are you talking about Shiro?” Keith pretended to not know and nuzzled into the scruff below Kolivan’s jaw. 

“You’re leading him on. Don’t you think that he’s been sad enough.” He reasoned. 

“I think you have the wrong idea here. Sounds like you’re jealous.” He scoffed pinning Shiro with a look. “If you’re so worried about what Lance does and who he gives his affections to maybe you should go talk to him!”

“That was mean, kit.” Kolivan rumbled next to his ear. 

“I-I can’t do that! It’s not appropriate.” Shiro yelled back. 

“Shiro, stop being stubborn. If you care so much then get your head out of your ass before someone else sweeps in and finds themselves in his bed.” He nodded finitely and turned back into Kolivan’s neck. “Kolivan did say we made a pretty pair. A bit of convincing might work...” he mumbled just loud enough for Shiro to hear. 

Shiro stepped back not wanting the image of Lance between the two in his mind. His heart was heavy as he returned to the party. Did Lance know Keith wasn’t interested? Was he falling for the other not knowing what was going on? They had seemed way closer than before. He sighed and tried to catch sight of the young king. He was flittering about dancing with everyone laughing happily. Shiro twinged knowing he’d have to at least say something. He didn’t want Lance to get hurt. Above that he longed to ask for a dance but couldn’t quite get it out. Lance’s eyes met his across the room, sparkling with joy. He tried to return the smile. After the party, he resolved to talk to Lance regarding Keith. He didn’t want to meddle but they were people he cared about so much. 

After everything died down he watched as Lance retired to his office. Shiro swallowed nervously and followed after a moment. He paused at the door hearing music. His heart lurched and he knocked. Lance beckoned him in and the beep of the lock opening roused him from his nerves. The sight at the desk punched his breath out of his lungs. Lance sat on the top of the desk bathed in the light coming from New Altea’s moon. He was removing his royal adornments and humming along to the song playing. Shiro wanted to cry it was so simplistic and beautiful. 

“Lance...” he murmured. 

“Shiro. Where have you been all night? It’s like you disappeared.” Lance pouted. “I hardly got to spend any time with you.”

“I...” he swallowed not wanting to kill whatever the mood was. “I had to take care of something.” 

Lance got up and turned to face him. “It’s it taken care of?” He tilted his head and smiled softly. 

“I saw you dancing.” Shiro turned away and avoided the sore topic. “I wanted to ask you to dance, but...”

“But?” Lance changed the song. 

“It’s not right.” He stated mournfully. 

“Why not? I wanted you to ask me.” He walked around to Shiro’s front and nervously reached out to grab his hands. “Why don’t you ask now?” He whispered. 

“Lance... your hands are shaking.” Shiro murmured. 

“I’m terrified.”

“Why?”

_I hope you dance..._

“Dance with me and I’ll tell you.” He sighed. 

Shiro took his hands and nodded unable to refuse the request. Lance moved closer and positioned Shiro’s flesh hand on his waist and threaded his fingers through the tech ones. They swayed gently to the song. Lance softly murmured the words between them. He closed his eyes and tucked his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. The song changed and Lance didn’t move from his place. Shiro sighed and enjoyed it while he could. He could feel Lance’s lips moving against his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away. 

“Lance, I have to tell you something. Please.” Shiro stopped their swaying. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“What are you talking about?” He held tightly not letting Shiro pull back. 

“You and Keith...” he muttered and dropped his head. “Whatever is going on with you two, you need to know he’s...”

“Shiro, there’s nothing going on with me and Keith. I’m not interested in him. We’ve just become close.” Lance smiled. “I’m terrified because all I want is you. I’m so in love with you, but you’re so unattainable. I just...” he sighed. “I want you to be happy. That’s why I’ve never told you.”

“Lance, god.” He crushed the shorter man to him. “You’re the one that’s unattainable. I could never... it’s not fair to you.”

“Shiro if you dare give me an excuse regarding our ages and stations I’m going to kick you out of my office. If you don’t accept my feeling, reject them honestly so I can get over you.”

“I can’t. You’re all I want. You’re everything.”

“Then don’t worry.” Lance leaned forward. “You better kiss me Takashi Shirogane before I change my mind.”

Shiro surged forward and crushed their lips together. Tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. So much time spent yearning and feeling guilty came out. He sighed into the kiss relishing the way Lance fit to him. When they parted Lance’s lips were full and pinked from the pressure. He looked like Shiro’s fantasies, right down to his glowing marks. They stood quietly taking in the other’s warmth. Shiro could feel Lance smile against his mouth. 

“I think I owe Keith an apology.” Shiro finally mumbled. 

“Don’t talk about Keith when you’re holding me.” Lance chided. 

“I was jealous and seeing things where there were none. Plus, that song, I thought you were playing it for him.” Shiro nosed Lance’s cheek. 

“That song was for you. You. Are. Stellar.” Lance breathed and then tilted his head for another kiss. 

Shiro obliged him and nipped at his lips silently asking for permission. Lance happily opened up with a small mewl. He untangled his fingers from Shiro’s tech hand in favor of curling it behind his neck. The tech arm came up to cradle Lance’s back and hold him close. Lance felt cherished. He pulled back to breathe. Shiro looked so happy. His eyes roved over the other man taking in the way his face stretched with a genuine smile and cheeks and scar dusted pink from blushing. 

“Holy crow I’m so in love with you.” He whispered reverently. He leaned close to Shiro’s ear and let his voice dip in desire. “Let’s go to bed.” 

Shiro stiffened in surprise. “I— really?” He asked pupils blown wide. 

“I may or may not have had some fantasies involving you, me, and my desk.” He admitted. 

“I mean, me too, but are you sure?” Shiro pulled back and cupped Lance’s cheeks. 

“Even though things have been kinda vanilla for me, I’m not that innocent Shiro.” Lance chuckled. 

~

Shiro immediately decided he loved Lance’s bedroom. The large, domed ceiling had a gorgeous view of the night sky. Lance bathed in only moon and starlight was a sight to commit to memory. He reached out gingerly to run his hand over the glowing marks tracing from cheek to chest. He stopped to rest over Lance’s sternum as if assuring himself that everything was real. Lance bit his lip and tipped his head to encourage Shiro to explore more. He wanted to take his time and savor it. Lance sighed and leaned into the touch. Shiro thought of all his fantasies and how his hands splayed over the other’s body. He groaned and crawled forward to engage in a kiss. Lance slid his arms around Shiro’s back and pulled until they had fallen back on the plush bedding.

“Shiro, please.”

Lance moaned between kisses and bent his leg to allow Shiro to slot closer. The stiff fabric of uniform pants rubbed against Lance’s nude body and he whined softly. Glad he had the foresight to strip as soon as they’d entered the room, he now was impatient for Shiro to be bared to him. He rubbed his hips enticingly upwards pulling a gasp from the other. Shiro pulled away but placed his tech hand heavily on Lance’s chest to keep him down. He mewled enthusiastically and arched his back against the coverings. 

“That’s so hot.” Lance moaned watching Shiro strip with one hand. “Holy crow get in me now.” He wiggled teasingly. 

“Be patient sweetheart. I promise I’ll made it worth the wait.” Shiro chuckled. 

He slid further back and lifted a graceful ankle to his lips. He sucked on the bone light before trailing kisses upwards. He paused at the back of the knee to bite and leave a mark. Lance had beautiful legs and he wanted to worship them properly. He mouthed the glowing marks following them to the apex of slender hips. Lance gasped when he bit down on the protruding bone and lathed it roughly before moving to the other side and giving the same treatment. He relished the way the other man twitched and wiggled. From there he moved back down the opposite leg mapping it with bites. When he was satisfied with his praise, he moved up and mouthed his inner thigh. His eyes met Lance’s as he slowly ascended toward his goal. His tongue flicked out testing how the other would respond. The soft intake of breath had him smiling against shivering flesh. 

“Ah. Shiro, don’t...” Lance hid his face. 

“Don’t?” He rumbled lowly. 

“Don’t tease...”

“As you wish...”

It was the only warning he got before Shiro buried his head between tanned thighs dipped his tongue in. Lance’s moaned loudly and clenched his legs. He was already so sensitive and aroused from the slow exploration earlier that even the teasing licks to his entrance felt amazing. Shiro held him open as he alternated between broad strokes of his tongue and quick flicks. Once he could feel Lance relaxing he let his thumb trace the hole dipping in barely. It drew an unsteady moan as Lance responded positively to the new pressure. He pulled off with his mouth and let his thumb rest inside gently pressing down. 

“Shiro, if you keep that up I won’t last for the main event.” Lance whined again. “Please let me feel you.”

“Sweetheart you’re not relaxed enough. I don’t want it to hurt.” He soothed. 

“Oil on the bedside table. Please don’t make me wait anymore to have you.” Lance pleaded. 

Shiro huffed out a laugh and reached out for the bottle with his tech hand. Lance seemed to vibrate in excitement his marks momentarily growing brighter. Shiro paused and admired the flare of soft blue light over his lover’s body. After a moment he drizzled the oil over his finger and rubbed along Lance’s entrance while still keeping pressure inside with his thumb. He smoothed circles around the tight opening warming and massaging. Lance sighed happily and wiggled his hips a bit to encourage more. Shiro eased his thumb out, scooped more of the lubricant and gently pushed back in. He twisted his hand back and forth making sure to thoroughly coat the area in preparation. The pleasured noises escaping Lance was music to his ears. After a moment he slowly worked his pointer finger in alongside this thumb. He pulsed them slowly feeling the muscle relax around his digits. Gently he began thrusting and curling them readying his love for something more substantial. His thumb brushed against that spot shooting sparks of pleasure through the other. Lance’s mouth lolled open and he let out a filthy moan. 

“Oh...” Shiro breathed out his arousal spiking. 

With no doubt in his mind he pulled out and then generously slicker the oil over his length. Lance’s legs fell open wider to accommodate him. Achingly slow he lined up and pushed in. Lance opened up for his length sucking him in as he breathed deeply. He kept easing forward until his hips were flush against Lance’s ass. He stilled panting as he gazed down at the other. He could feel every jump and pulse under the skin like this. Lance arched locked his knees of Shiro’s hips. 

“It’s so deep. So full.” Lance whispered desire coating his words. “Please.”

Shiro canted his hips back pulling out slowly before sinking back in. His hands came to Lance’s hips to help control his thrusts. He closed his eyes melting into the warmth surrounding him knowing it wasn’t a dream. Each time he eased out and slid back in resulted in more pleasured keening from his partner. He hadn’t felt like this in so long. He moaned as he picked up the pace. Lance grasped at the blankets riding out the thrusts. Shiro leaned forward resting his head in the crook of Lance’s neck and pushed as deep as he could and just held himself there. His pleasure was mounting too fast and he didn’t want to end it yet. One of Lance’s hands came up to comb through his hair. His hips twitched and he rutted a bit enjoying the sensation of nails on his scalp. 

“Shiro, it’s okay to come. I want you to feel good.” Lance whispered voice raspy with lust. 

“God, Lance. You don’t know...” Shiro started thrusting again. “You don’t know how long I’ve warred with this.” He moaned finding a good rhythm. 

He moved again so he could take Lance in hand and stroke him through the pace. He made an aborted gasp and twitched in Shiro’s grasp. The way Lance’s face twisted in pleasure gave him a confidence boost and pushed harder and faster. He could feel his peak coming, but he wanted Lance to finish first. He ground his hips in small circles rubbing against the other’s prostate while pumping him quickly. The moment Lance crested he tighten up. His legs clenched and back arched. Shiro growled feeling Lance’s hole winking around him and thrust through it. Riding out the last vestiges of his partner’s orgasm he too sunk deep and climaxed tossing his head back in abandon. He panted heavily as he came back to himself. Lance lie languidly spread out under him his marks glowing softly and smiling like a satisfied cat. 

“Seeing how pleased you are, I take it I’m not the first man you’ve been with.” Shiro breathed. 

“Actually you are. I just happen to know what I like. Why do you think there’s oil on the stand?” Lance grinned and shift his leg to rub up Shiro’s back. 

“This wasn’t too fast was it?” Worry started to seep in. “I mean god I didn’t even take you out first or even really ask.” Sheepishly he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Shiro, you aren’t having regrets now are you?” Lance looked down. “I- I can’t pretend like I would be okay around you if that’s the case.” 

“No. No regrets.” He eased out and pulled Lance up to hold him. “We do need to talk about it though.”

“Let’s clean up. We can talk in the bath.” 

~

After a quick rinse they soaked together in the large tub looking up into the stars. Shiro spoke about the issues that had arisen in his marriage. About his inability to settle down despite trying several times. He’d been so disappointed in himself wondering why he could stay still, stay away from space. How his feelings for Lance had always lay dormant in the back of his mind. Remnants from his time as a paladin that never faded. Lance in turn explained how Shiro had essentially been his awakening. How he idolized him at first but then truly came to care for him and love him. He told Shiro about almost revealing his feelings to Kuron but had stopped. He explained that he had always wanted Shiro to be happy and since he didn’t know who to talk to about his feelings he talked to Keith. Because Keith had known and confronted him he held them close and never acted much to the other’s irritation. It had been similar for Shiro. He talked to Keith about his problems in his marriage, the guilt he felt later having feelings for Lance. 

“Shiro, I want you to know for absolutely sure that nothing you did was coercion. My feelings, my desire got you was natural and my own.” He remarked as he idly played with the fingers on Shiro’s tech hand. “It’s hard to not fall in love with someone amazing as you. Through all the hardship and loss, you are so amazing.”

“I’m scared though. I have you now Lance, but what if the same things happen.” He shifted in the water to hold Lance closer. “I don’t want to lose someone else I love because I have a restless spirit.”

“True I can’t freely move about like you, but I am never, ever going to ask or expect you to settle down.” Lance grinned up at him. “Soon Azúl will be completely fitted out and I can jump to you if I miss you.” He teased. “Point is, I know first and foremost that your heart belongs to space. I just get to claim a small part for myself.”

“It’s more than just a small part. It’s way more than you know.” Shiro nosed his cheek. “I only ask for a space in yours too.”

“You carved that space out long ago.”

————-

Breakfast was an interesting affair the next morning as they met the rest of the paladins and Lance’s family walking curled up side by side. The entire hall fell into silence. Shiro looked at Lance in question as they hadn’t really talked about how they’d tell their friends. Lance shrugged and kept pulling forward toward his spot at the table. Shiro sat next to him and linked their fingers. It was a tense moment before anyone dared to say anything. 

“What is going on?” Pidge finally shouted. “I thought you were having a thing with Keith!”

Both Lance and Keith exploded in laughter at the accusation. “Are you kidding?” Lance finally crowed. “I am so not into Keith.”

“Lance is not my type at all!” Keith agreed. 

“Okay, but you both are very touchy-feely as of recently.” Hunk piped up. “Not to mention that song you played. I mean those lyrics were definitely love song material.” He added. 

“That song was for Shiro. Keith was just my moral support so to speak.” Lance grinned as Shiro flushed next to him. “And Hunk, really? You’ve known for ages about my stupidly massive crush on Shiro.” He snorted. 

“I’m glad somebody finally got his head out his ass about all this.” Keith remarked eyeing Shiro. 

“Shiro buddy, I know you were like our former leader and like the nicest guy ever but you still gotta get the shovel talk.” Hunk smiled eerily. “Lance is my bro so if you break his heart me and la familia, as he says, get to break you. K?”

“Same goes for you Lance.” Keith added. “But you’re not dumb enough for anything like that. Right?” He smirked. 

“Oh shut up. You know I’d sooner throw myself out an airlock than hurt Shiro.” Lance sniffed. “Anyone else want to add anything while we’re all here picking on us?” He asked motioning at the speechless family members Atlas had brought. When nobody answered Lance nodded his head. “Good. I’d appreciate getting to enjoy breakfast before having to start seeing guests off.”

After finishing up, Lance spent time see escorting the diplomatic guests off to their different ships and thanking them for attending. That left the paladins to their own devices. Keith pulled Shiro aside to go spar as a distraction. It was a good method to get Shiro out of his head and to talk. He’d noticed the crease of worry during breakfast and had an idea what was going on. 

“So, you finally admit it?” He asked between punches. 

“I know. I shouldn’t have felt guilty about it. But I just couldn’t get over the idea.” He dodged and struck back. 

“Lance has been making decisions for himself and now a whole planet. Plus you know with how his body changed that age isn’t really a factor now. Not that it was ever a good excuse in the first place.” Keith snorted. 

“I don’t want to hurt him. I told him as much. I can’t stand the idea of our relationship stagnated like with Curtis. I tried so hard.” Shiro grunted and blocked a punch. “Curtis was a good guy. He didn’t deserve that.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you were forcing yourself to be something you weren’t. You were trying to force your own happiness with things you thought you needed.” Keith kicked out barely missing Shiro’s shin. “I’ve known you since the garrison. You never were and never will be the type to settle down no matter how much you thought you were. The threat of death couldn’t even pull you from space.”

“I know Lance is different, but I can’t be planetside for him all the time. I don’t want him to resent me when I’m away.” Shiro sighed and broke out of stance. 

“Did he ask you to?” Keith stopped also. 

“No.”

“Then quit worrying. You think my relationship with Kolivan is easy? Most of the time we’re getting a few hours at a time together before long missions. Lucky if it’s like last night.” Keith chuckled. “I mean I know the Blade functions differently I’m regards to interpersonal things, but even with the availability as such, we just don’t.” 

“Keith I really am sorry for getting mad at you. For thinking you’d do anything like that.” Shiro flopped to the floor and combed his bangs back. “I was so jealous. It was one of my not so shining moments of ‘if I can’t have Lance I don’t want anyone else to.’ Horrible.” He cringed. 

“Lance has been stupidly in love with you since before Allura. It wasn’t just a crush. He had full on in love feelings. I got tired of hearing about it from both of you.”

“Heh sorry. I’m sure you didn’t need the details of my sexy dreams on top of that.” Shiro flushed. 

“Do you remember his coronation night?” Keith came to sit next to him

“Yeah. He ran off after crashing into Curtis and I. I thought he got embarrassed because it was his first night as the ruler of New Altea and you know how his self esteem is.” Shiro shrugged. 

“He asked me not to tell you because he wanted you and Curtis to be happy and didn’t want to make it look like you were cheating when you were on missions.”

“Yeah. And we were already having problems. Trying to patch things up and make it work. It fell apart not too long after that.” Shiro laughed. “And I felt guilty for finding Lance attractive.”

“Well now that you’re together and all, you can leave me out of all Lance related pining.”

——————

After the festivities were done and all guests packed up and in their way, Lance spent his final dawn with Shiro. The sky was still dark and the last few stars twinkled dimly. They lay together on the large royal bed, bodies tangled together as they gazed up. Shiro’s hand rubbed smooth circles on Lance’s bare back simply enjoying the feeling of flesh on flesh. He wasn’t ready to leave yet, but he still had a mission to complete, plus Lance’s family and the Atlas crew wanted to go home. 

“What’s on your mind?” Lance whispered into his shoulder. 

“That I wish I was on leave so I could make good on all those fantasies.” He chuckled to himself. 

“We have all the time in the universe.” Lance commented. “Gives you something to look forward to right?” Lance giggled. “Besides, I have a private channel if you ever need a bite between visits.”

“Oh don’t tempt me with inappropriate protocols.” Shiro smirked. “Your highness shouldn’t advocate for such lewd behavior.”

“Well I mean, we haven’t defiled my desk yet.” Lance pointed out. “Even though we’ve both had that dream. And man it felt so real. I was pissed when I woke up.”

“Same. I spent the rest of my shift replaying it in my head.”

“Oh naughty, naughty commander Shirogane.” Lance snickered. “Next visit. Until then, I’ll share with you how I figured out what I liked.”

“Now I’m curious.” Shiro rolled them over so he was on top of Lance. 

“You’ll just have to wait to see. Until then, kiss me.” He whispered. 

Their lips slid together into a series of loving kisses. Lance poured all his affection into it so Shiro would never question how he felt. The kissed softly until morning light fell over them. There was no rush or burning lust. Shiro’s hand came down to close around both their waking arousal and stroked languidly. He swallowed each of Lance’s soft gasps as they thrust together in messy rhythm. It didn’t take long for them both to reach the edge. Lance crested first and pulled Shiro right after him. After a few quiet moments of catching breath and coming down they both got out of bed to clean up. 

Lance escorted the Atlas crew back to their ship and wished them well. He spent a several moments in tearful goodbyes with his family before shooing them off to get settled onboard. Shiro lingered waiting for the last of his crew to board and get set up. Lance smiled warmly at him, the promise of things to come written across his face. Once he was satisfied everything was ready for launch, he approached Lance. 

“Your highness.” He teased while lifting Lance’s hand to his lips. 

“Commander.” 

“I’ll call you as much as I can. I want to hear all about your exploits.” He smirked against the delicate wrist. “All of them.”

“Of course commander.” He winked. “I will spare no detail.” He added in a low whisper. 

As Shiro turned to board Atlas and launch Lance didn’t feel the sadness he thought would be there. Instead he was filled with warmth of knowing that he had the other man’s love and desire. That Shiro had made a place in his heart just for him as he had in his heart. Even as Atlas launched and went out far from him, all he could think about was how much he loved Shiro and that his love was returned. Later he’d thank Keith for his ridiculous idea to get them together. Later he’d lie on his bed and curl into the pillow Shiro used. For now though, he was content to return to his role and work hard to lead his people and wait until the next visit.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s so much nonsense head canon in this fic. Plus I couldn’t help but put Keith with Kolivan because the Blade need love. I wanted to cultivate a healthy and tactile relationship between. Keith and Lance as friends and a long deeply emotional and physical attraction between Lance and Shiro. I have affectionate art for this dumped on my tumblr. Also go listen to the acoustic version of Stellar by incubus if you want to picture what Lance was singing. Oh and yes Lance was accidental sharing his naughty dreams with Shiro. Not that he was complaining


End file.
